


Demons

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Inner Demons, Nightmares, POV Dean Winchester, Psychological Trauma, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on how everybody has their own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Demons**

  
The motel room is silent, dark apart from the squares of light painted onto the ceiling by the lantern in the parking lot.

You don't know why, but you can't sleep.

A moment later you are glad you're awake because if you _had_ been asleep, the scream from Sam's bed would probably have given you a heart attack. Instead, you stand and shake your brothers' shoulder until he wakes up.

For a moment you think you see the afterglow of Hell glinting in his wide, panicked eyes, but it's just a reflection, easily dispelled.

You wish his demons were, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
